This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Fluid systems, such as mineral (e.g., oil and gas) extraction systems and transport systems, typically include multiple segments of tubing, valves, and connectors that are sealed together by various seals. These seals are often subjected to harsh environmental conditions, such as exposure to corrosive fluids, extreme pressures, and extreme temperatures. Moreover, seals are often disposed in remote equipment, such as a marine (e.g., sub-sea) wellhead, which can make access and repair of the seals difficult and expensive. In mineral extraction applications, seals are often constructed of elastomers or rubbers. These seals frequently experience large temperature variances. Over time, due primarily to this temperature gradient, these seals are damaged in that they tend to lose their memory or shape. When this type of damage occurs, the seals are less effective at high pressures and sub-ambient temperatures.